


A Jewel Among Thorns

by Kickstartkey



Series: Marianne / Hilda series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstartkey/pseuds/Kickstartkey
Summary: Hilda is called to a late-night meeting with Marianne. But they're together all the time! What in the world could she have to tell her that she couldn't normally?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here is yet another fluffy fic on some of the best Golden Deer girls. I may end up writing a few more short stories like this one since this pairing is criminally underwritten. Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and requests below.

"It's not like you to call me out here like this," Hilda pulled her coat a little tighter around her, staving away the cold as best she could. 

Marianne showed no sign of discomfort with the temperature. 'Just like her,' Hilda mused, 'She's probably freezing her ass off.'

She was concerned though. They spend all day together, so what could possibly the issue that Marianne called her here so late? Why couldn't she tell her earlier?

"Is it Lorenz again? I know you said you don't mind him much but if I need to talk to the professor again.."

She could barely see Marianne’s expression, it was so dark in the stable. A lantern illuminated just one side of the area, bright enough for Marianne to busy herself braiding a horse’s mane. 

Hilda was momentarily struck by how happy and serene she appeared, caring for horses in the dead of night. So unlike her usual air of anxiety and guardedness that she carried all day.

"No, no. I-I mean yes, but I took care of it. I told him I was very flattered but not interested and he hasn't bothered me since," Marianne stepped dutifully away from her work, now finished.

"There. Now it's out of your eyes." 

There was a warmth and kindness in her voice.

"You told him. Wow," Hilda had finally felt around long enough to find a stool, "Good."

She couldn’t imagine how that must’ve went. Perhaps Lorenz was so taken aback by Marianne actually saying something that he didn’t revert to his usual method of denying the accusation entirely. He’s also.. gotten a little more tolerable since becoming closer with the other Golden Deer. 

"So," Hilda tried prying again, "What's really going on?" 

There was a momentary pause as Marianne smoothed down her dress. She seemed so bashful, Hilda noted, smitten. She didn't consider herself to be lacking of beauty herself, no, but Marianne is pretty in a different way. A graceful, refined way. 

"I actually wanted to thank you," she started carefully, stepping into the light so that they could see one another, "for being such a good friend."

"Ha! Really? That's what we're out here for? I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate that but you could have told me that over breakfast."

Marianne always had this particular habit of touching her hands to her lips when she couldn't quite make them form the words she wanted. Usually, afterward, she would drop it, letting her hands fall to her waist, wringing them aside. 

But this time, she swallowed, letting her hands ball into fists. She had an extremely determined look about her, something Hilda uncomfortably recognized from her time in battle. A furrow upon her delicate brow, lips pressed together firmly, Hilda wondered for a moment if Marianne was about to run her through like so many of their enemies.

“Uh, haha, Marianne..?” Hilda nervously laughed, straightening up in her chair.

"For a long time, I used to believe that my presence in other people's lives brought them misfortune. When the war happened, I was certain,” her expression was grim. A stark contrast to delicate features.

“I hated myself. I told myself that I didn’t deserve to survive this war.”

Hilda had all but forgotten about the cold at this point. In all her years of friendship with her, she had never seen Marianne be so forthright and honest about herself. Also, thankfully, there no longer appeared to be any immediate danger. Marianne really can look a little intimidating on occasion. 

"I've been working on it. I've become friends with so many people now. The professor, Ignatz, Claude, Leonie, e-even Raphael!"

"But the first person was you,” Marianne paused, a smile on her lips, “You were my first and longest friend."

Hilda felt her face redden. Where was she going with this?. 

"I kept the first trinket you gave me," Marianne leaned in, pulling a necklace out from beneath her blouse, "It's the most important thing I own." 

It was a two toned medallion, something beautiful they found together once when they had been new to Garreg Mach and to each other. Over time, a few sentimental charms had been added to it, usually a new gem on Marianne's birthday. It had grown heavy now and a few pieces that were once shiny were worn down with use. 

"Oh, Mari…." 

Gently, she reached for the trinket, turning it in her hand.

The medallion was bronze, bearing a cornucopia spilling forth with food. Claude had told her it came from somewhere far, far away, meant to serve specifically as a gift for those who had done you a great service or kindness. She took that to heart, polishing it and finally painting it in a shade of pink and blue. 

"Like us!" She remembered telling her and watching as a slow smile crept across Marianne’s face, “So, if you're ever feeling alone or afraid, you can look down and remember I'm here."

She hadn't realized that her gesture held so much significance, but she was glad nonetheless.

"You should let me see that again sometime. It looks like it needs to be refreshed. Plus," she grinned, "I have a great idea for a new trinket."

They were close now, almost touching, and Hilda noticed that Marianne's breath was unsteady, catching in her throat. Her shoulders trembled. 

"Wait, are you? Whoa-"

And immediately Marianne collapsed into her, sobbing into her arms. The sudden weight caught Hilda by surprise and she had to stop them both from tumbling into the floor. Once she gathered her bearings, she pulled her into her lap, cradling her head into her shoulder and wrapping her arms around into an embrace.

There were a few minutes that Hilda held her more tightly than anything in her life. Even when the sobs bubbled down to hiccups she held her, petting her hair, murmuring encouragement softly.

Finally, Marianne seemed to quiet, clinging to her still. Her voice was raw and ragged when she spoke again, "Hilda. Hilda you loved me even when I hated myself."

"You loved me so relentlessly that I started to love me too. I started to believe that if you saw something good in me, maybe it's because I'm good and worthy of being loved.."

Something about holding Marianne in her arms felt so complete. They were both safe here and away from the horrors of war. And they had each other still after all this time.

"Oh, honey, you are," Hilda swiped an errant tear making it's way down her face, "Not just me, but everyone loves you. You're so kind, so hard-working, so beautiful.."

She trailed off, embarrassed by her words. There was a bit of a hiccup as Marianne laughed, relaxing into her

"Um, but anyways.."

Hilda continued, “Getting to see you grow into who you are today has made me so proud of you. I hope we can keep growing together." 

Marianne's voice was barely audible,"I've been so scared of losing you.."

That was a feeling she understood well. Murmuring softly, Hilda kissed the tears off her cheeks and rested her forehead against hers..

"Please don't cry anymore. We're safe. We've got each other. Peace will find us in the future and we can spend it together. We can live out our days together."

"I want that," Marianne's voice was clearer now, "I want that more than anything. I want you- I mean, I love you. I want to be with you."

She cut herself off, eyes cast downward, face a brilliant shade of red. So bashful. How long had she waited to tell her? She felt a little ashamed for not saying something sooner, but Marianne was always so hard to read. Hilda wasn’t sure that Marianne felt the same for a long time. To finally hear those words was the greatest relief. 

"I want that too,” Hilda told her, “I want you and no one else."

Feeling her shake, Hilda shrugged off her jacket and pulled it around Marianne.

"Really?" Her face was so close she could see her cold-wrapped breath.

"Yes. Really," and with a gentle smile, Hilda leaned forward and barely kissed Marianne's lips. It was a small, sweet exchange, but one that they had both been pining for years on. Unable to help herself, Hilda stole a second, longer kiss, savoring the softness between them. 

"Now come on, we're both going to catch cold!" 

Clasping her hand, Hilda led Marianne back to into Garrag Mach and into warmth, careful to keep her voice down to avoid waking anyone. There were a few night owls, lingering here and there but thankfully no one paid them any mind until they both rounded a corner on Claude.

“Oh Claude! Haha,” Hilda was silently cursing her poor luck, “You’re up late!”

He was toting a few books, preoccupied at first until he nearly walked into them. It didn’t take him long to assess the situation and smile at Hilda with an eyebrow raised. ‘Great,’ she thought, ‘Ugh, he’s totally going to quiz me on this later..’

“Hilda, Marianne! Seems you're up at an odd hour, too,” with his free hand, he rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly, “Glad to see you both so happy.”

‘Oh he knows,’ Hilda thought to herself, frowning. She had told him once before and he had been trying to chat up Marianne recently just to get a feel for her intentions. A strange thought crossed her mind, ‘Did he.. set them up?' 

Judging by his all-too-pleased-with-himself smile, yes. Absolutely. Hilda made a mental note to not embarrass him in front of the professor like normal later.

"It's nice seeing you, Claude. We should talk again soon," Marianne tugged at her sleeve, walking past Claude.

"Good night," she bid him and Hilda was amazed at how cool and calmly she strode past both of them, head high. She truly did not care. But then again, Marianne was one of the rare few Claude didn’t tease on a regular basis. 

"Oh, uhh, good night then!"

The bewilderment in his voice indicated Marianne caught Claude by surprise too but neither of them stuck around long enough to chat. They simply rounded another corner, giggling like school girls as soon as they were out of sight.

"His expression!" 

"I know!"

Without further incidence, they made it back to Hilda's room where they both spent the night laughing and talking like they always had. But.. it all felt shiny and new. There was a confidence in Marianne's demeanor and she laughed louder and longer than she ever had. 

They fell asleep together, huddled in the single bed and limbs intertwined. Comfort, safety, and the familiarity of an old friend. Upon waking, Hilda thanked her lucky stars and gently kissed Marianne as she was sleeping. 

Carefully unwrapping herself as to not wake her, she set to work on a new piece of jewelry for her. She had all the inspiration she needed.


	2. Resolve Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning following, Marianne went to chapel and Hilda found herself alone at the mercy of Claude's teasing.

“Why hello, milady,” Claude’s smug grin was unmistakable as he took a seat across from her, “Did thine night fare thee well?”

Hilda studied her breakfast meal of rolled oats on blueberries with heavy lids. Normally, she would have a hefty retort to hit back with but this morning, she felt drowsy and somewhat in a daze. Chatter was dulled to a murmur in the speckled light of the dining hall. Everyone was still wore the exhaustion from their march and battle just two days before.

“Ugh, so nosy,” she managed a scathing eyeroll, skewering a blueberry pointedly on the end of her fork. Her gaze kept drifting off towards the door, ever searching for a familiar form to make its way through.

Marianne had left early that morning for chapel prayer, resolute in her faith even as Hilda beckoned her to stay. Therefore, it was only Claude, Ignatz, and herself dining together today. Ignatz was enraptured in his journal, muttering and flipping the pages back and forth. It might as well be just her and Claude.

“Sooo. Tell me about it,” he tried again, far more interested in her than whatever was on his plate. 

“Did you ask her out? Did she ask you out? Obviously something happened. Who’s the bottom?”

“Like I would tell you! And no one’s the bottom, Claude. Stop being weird.”

Hilda’s tone was curt, sharp, and a little louder than she intended. Glancing over, she realized with relief that Ignatz hadn’t so much as looked up.

Claude was cool even under the heat of her intense glare, even despite his somewhat disheveled still-waking appearance. In truth, it wasn’t uncommon for him to stick his nose into the personal affairs of his friends. But while most people would dismiss him as a simple gossip, Hilda knew better. She wondered what his stake in this was. 

“We just talked Claude,” she hushed her words, scanning the room, “What do you want me to say?”

“Okay, okay, keep your secrets,” Claude leaned back into a stretch, “I already know that Marianne told you.”

"Say, since she made the first move," an impish grin split his lips, "do you think that makes you the bottom then? "

He had barely finished his sentence when Hilda slammed down her utensil and swiped across the table at him, knocking over Ignatz’s drink in the aftermath. Claude barely feinted then stumbled off, nearly doubled over in laughter as Hilda frantically scattered napkins to soak up the mess she had made. 

“Don’t mind Claude,” Ignatz’s voice was a little gruff with sleep, but definitely warm. After shaking spilled water from the edges of his journal, he set it aside and said, “I have noticed Marianne be more sociable lately. She actually agreed to let me draw her recently.”

“You were listening,” Hilda noted, face aflush.

“Oh,” Ignatz responded with a sly smile, “I’m always listening.”

With a flourish, Hilda sat back down, crossing her arms, and lamented, “Hmph. Men! Mind your own business!"

It was usually Hilda that would tease other people mercilessly on their crushes. She realized with some chagrin that it wasn’t as funny when the shoe was on the other foot. 

“Relax, Hilda. There’s nothing to worry about. Everyone is going to be very happy for you both,” Claude returned, a fresh glass of water in tow, “Sorry, Ignatz, that was my fault.”

He continued, “Lorenz is sure to be heartbroken at the loss of two noble bachelorettes, but he needs to spend time dating outside his status anyway.”

That prompted a small scoff as Hilda tactfully skewered another piece of fruit on her fork. Her thoughts turned to the other Golden Deer. Not many of them had taken relationships at this point. Not with the war bearing down on them. Lysithea and Ignatz seemed too engrossed in their studies. Raphael too concerned with eating and training. Leonie’s obsession with avenging a close death meant she spent a lot of time with the professor these days, but that seemed purely platonic.

That leaves… Claude. Claude and his puppy crush on the professor. Everyone knew about it at this point and it had earned him a barrage of teasing. Still though, even after all this time he has never tried to broach the subject. Claude was so fond of his secrets.

“When are you going to talk to the professor anyways?” 

She caught him mid-bite, prompting him to choke for just a moment.

After recomposing himself and downing Ignatz’s untouched water, he responded, “I told you. It’s not going to happen. First of all, that's our old teacher. Secondly, we’re in the middle of a war. Third, and I can't stress this enough, that's our old teacher."

"Awww, that didn't stop you before," Hilda smirked, "I remember when you used to have it REALLY bad."

With an exaggerated cough, he focused his attention behind her, "Anyways! Oh! Hey Marianne! Did you know Hilda is a bot-"

In all her years fighting alongside her, Marianne had never seen Hilda move so quickly. She practically launched herself across the table, catching Claude mid sentence.

"Err, sorry that took so long- oh!" Marianne started, cutting herself off abruptly as yet another drink was toppled over in conflict, this time Hilda's.

Neither Claude nor Hilda seemed to care as their struggle collapsed them, wrestling into the floor. 

"They've been like this all morning," Ignatz informed her, laughing aside. He motioned beside himself, "Please sit down. I've been enjoying the show."

There was the usual air of cautiousness around her, but she did seem happier. The small smile she wore around company seemed less sad and more sincere. Ignatz recalled a painting of Saint Cethleann that once graced the hall just before the cathedral. It always struck him as hauntingly beautiful. The expression Cethleann wore as she welcomed Fodlan into peace stuck with him. Irreverent, poised, and elated. Perhaps that's the expression of love, he wondered.

He itched to paint again.

"Ow! Ughhh, Claude! Look you messed up my blouse!"

"You started it," Claude had tears in his eyes from laughing, "Hello Marianne! Sorry you had to see us like this." 

Hilda hoisted herself back into a seat opposite now from Marianne and Ignatz, pushing Claude away as he took a place beside her. Grumbling, she straightened her clothes back and pulled back her hair.

"Don't listen to anything Claude says. He can't be trusted," Hilda dismissed him with a wave and shot Marianne her winningest smile, "How was chapel? Ugh, I could NOT get up that early." 

Marianne was still chuckling as she responded, "It was nice! Oh, hang on." 

Careful to avoid the mess Hilda made, she straightened Hilda's errant collar, smoothing it back into place with a gentle hum.

"There," she seems satisfied, "That's better."

For a moment, Hilda was taken aback. There was so much tenderness and poise in such a simple gesture. She tried collecting her thoughts but instead a rush of blood warmed her cheeks.

"Oh, um, thanks," she quickly turned her face away from Claude, who thankfully did not embarrass her- this time. 

Hilda considered introspectively how familiar this scene was, eating breakfast with her friends. Pining. Planning new things for herself and Marianne to do. Except now, they're older. They've all grown, their bodies marked with the scars of battle. 

Sure, familiarity was there, but she did not remember the spectre of danger that hung over them now. It was new.

"There's a battle next week, huh," she sighed. Somehow her newfound love made her more anxious than ever.

Claude's voice was devoid of its usual playfulness, "Yes. A big one. We are sure to meet people we know there.."

"It won't be a happy reunion."

The unsettling pause that followed indicated a cumulative air of grief and anxiety.

This was why no one sought out relationships. Suddenly Claude's behavior made a ton of sense.

"I will pray for our safe return. May the Goddess protect us and bring peace," there was a certain tone of serenity in Marianne's voice that Hilda envied. 

A certain confidence in an unseen force that everything will be right in the end. Hilda never put much into worship. The future always felt more real and tangible anyways. Perhaps she could place her blind faith in realizing a peaceful future for the both of them? 

'But what if I can't live up to that expectation?' she thought, shoulders slumped. Of all the people she couldn't stand to disappoint, Marianne was the most. 

"You ok there, Hilda?" Claude snapped her thoughts back into focus. There was a tinge of worry blanketing his words.

"Yeah. Sorry, guess I'm just tired."

"You're a terrible lia-ow!" 

Hilda swiftly kicked Claude under the table and excused herself back to the dorm, leaving the three of them behind. At this point, they were some of the only people left in the dining hall. The silence hung heavy yet.

"I've never seen Hilda like that," Ignatz's brow was heavy with concern, "You two were just joking around."

Claude studied the outline of a faint white scar against the brown of his skin on his palm. He got it. They all got it. Love in war is not a bane you'd wish on anyone. That is why, after all, they avoided it so persistently. It is bad enough to study the bodies of the slain and hope you do not see a familiar face among them. Worse still is to search and find a face you once fell in love with.

"Sorry guys. I think I need to go study," Claude recused himself with a contemplative frown, "Marianne, would you mind checking on her?" 

He bid them farewell and left, anxious thoughts plaguing him. In truth, he had long schemed for a way to see both Hilda and Marianne happy, together. With the war looming overhead, he longed for a happy reprieve. 

Did he push too soon? Could this end in more harm than good?

No. He would see to it that theirs is a future they'd both live to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue into this a bit more. Will try to update sporadically. Thank you!


End file.
